


Yes

by Khat58



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Unsaid Marriage proposal, implied cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: H.G has been busy for the past week and all Lenore wants to do is cuddle. Unsaid marriage proposal, And sassy Lenore. Enjoy.





	Yes

**Just a sweet Fluff fic, unsaid Marriage proposal also including one tired and sassy Lenore**

Lenore was annoyed. She had been waiting for her boyfriend to come join her in bed for an hour. You see H.G. has been working in his workshop on a new invention all week that was apparently a “secret project”. So Lenore let him be for the last couple days. Not joining her at dinner, not remembering their pinic date, but not coming to bed and robbing her of her nighttime cuddles. That my friend, is too far.  
  
   So Lenore left her and H.G.’s shared room and made her way down the stairs. After a long journey through the hallway, Lenore came upon H.G.’s workshop. Knowing he probably was still working on the “secret project” Lenore knocked on the door agitated.

   “H.G.”, Lenore shouted through the door, “it’s been an hour, just come to bed.” Lenore strained to listen through the door but didn’t hear any response or shuffling to get the door.

   “That’s it!” Lenore said angrily busting through the door, “I have been patient all week, I let you have your space and sacrificed our...” but before Lenore could finish H.G. turned around with what Lenore could make out as a ring box and welding tools behind him.

   As Lenore took in all the pieces everything clicked and her eyes widened, staring straight at H.G.

   “H, did you.... are you..”, “Lenore, I didn’t realize you were here” H.G. fumbled nervously as Lenore walked up to him“ I can explain what the ri...” but H.G. was cut off by Lenore kissing H.G. to shut him up.

   “Yes” Lenore said breaking away, “ But I didn’t even...” “I said yes H.G., now let’s see if that ring fits me” Lenore said interrupting H.G. again

   H.G. gave her the biggest smile before reaching behind himself and grabbing the ring, “If I’m going to do this, I might as well do it correctly” H.G. said getting on one knee and holding out his hand to take Lenore’s. She smiled as H.G. slid the ring on her finger and he smiled right back up.

   Standing back up H.G. stole one more kiss from Lenore before stating, “now I think I owe someone some cuddling, correct?” H.G. asked Lenore. “You sure are Goggles” Lenore sassed back, with the biggest grin on her face. “ Well then there’s no time to waste,” H.G. said gently, kissing Lenore’s forehead, and gently leading her out of the room to head to their own.

 


End file.
